


Haikyuu Oneshots

by peppermage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Cuddles, Fluff, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Multi, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Wholesome, hug, oneshots, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermage/pseuds/peppermage
Summary: Just fluffy romance haikyuu oneshots!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 77





	1. Suga | Honeymoon in London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parallax19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax19/gifts), [emichii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emichii/gifts).



It was cold in London, a tender 2℃. You wanted to stay cuddled up by the fire, but your boyfriend had different plans. Sugawara woke up at six am sharp and opened the windows. He then walked over to where you sat, tangled in the bedsheets, and whispered in your ear. “Wake up darling.”

You groaned into the soft pillow and rolled around restlessly, your mind still cloudy. You had gone to sleep rather late after a night on the town, so it was a chore to even open your eyes. You shifted your body to look at Suga’s face. 

The light from the window struck his hair in a way that made it look like he was wearing a halo. You were sure that he was, for he was the angel that you had always wanted to meet. You had met when he travelled to France, where you were spending your study abroad.

***

_You were sitting on a bench in your favorite section of the Louvre, admiring one of your favorite paintings: Apollo and Daphne. You dug through your backpack to find a notebook and started to sketch, finding inspiration from the elegant painting._

_You started the bare bones of a feminine looking man with a round face. He looked kind yet stern, confident yet shy, beautiful yet mysterious. You looked at your work and then looked back up at the painting only to find that it was covered by the head of a rather tall man. He wasn’t even looking at the painting, but at your drawing. Your eyes widened in horror as you looked up at his face and then darted you head back down to look at your drawing._

_“It looks like a perfect match,” he smiled. He wore a khaki peacoat over a blue scarf that gave him the look of an art critic. You tensed at the thought of the man judging your work and replied with a quick nod. He sat next to you and stared at the painting. “Are you an art student?” he plainly asked. You nodded again, a blush spreading across your cheeks. He looked much more like an art student than you did…_

_“I’m here studying education,” he said. He moved his gaze from the painting to your eyes and continued, “I’m Sugawara Koushi.” He then rubbed his neck in a nervous manner. "I apologize if my English isn't that good, I've been studying for a while but have never had a way to test it out."_

_“It's fine... I’m Y/N L/N,” you replied._

_He laughed. “You know, it’s my first time here. I heard that it was enchanting and I wanted to see it for myself. Do you want to give me a tour?”_

_Unlike Sugawara, you had walked the labyrinth of the Louvre countless times for inspiration. You considered telling him it was your first time as well, but you didn’t think that would be believable. You then looked at the notepad in your hands and then back up at Sugawara’s kind face._

_“Sure, I can show you around,” you replied, standing up._

***

You smiled into your pillow at the remembrance of your first meeting and sat up, holding the sheet around your chest. Sugawara leaned forward and kissed your forehead, handing you a piece of toast, “Eat up, I have something special planned for the last day of our honeymoon.”

You ate the toast and got ready, pulling clothes to examine from the closet and showing them to him. He clapped at his favorite and you pulled it on. You both then locked up the hotel room and walked into the dark, foggy streets below.

A fine mist started to fall to the ground while Sugawara and you strolled down the street, admiring the storefronts as you both made your way to the Underground station.

"Sorry it's taking so long to get there," he frowned.

You stuck your hands into the pockets of your enormous coat and laughed, "It's not your fault we aren't fast walkers."

He smiled, "What's this 'we'? It's you who walks slow!" He chuckled at his own statement and put his arm around you. Suddenly, the clouds dropped everything they had over the both of you. You got your light blue umbrella out and opened it over both of your heads. Sugawara scrambled to get his umbrella out of his coat, but couldn't find it.

You giggled and handed yours to him, "We'll both use it, but you have to hold it."

The both of you continued to walk down the street, hand in hand. "Where are we going?" you asked.

"It's a surprise," he said, ducking under the ledge of the Underground station.

"Oh come on Suga," you whined as you followed him through the labyrinth of tunnels and people to get to the train. You both finally got to the train, which was rushing into the station. He stepped on and you followed, huddling close to him.

Suddenly, the train lurched forward and your hand shot out for balance. It hooked around Sugawara's arm, and you felt your face heat up. He smiled and you both stood with your arms interlocked. For extra balance, he wrapped his hand around a bar near the top of the train.

"Are you excited?" Sugawara whispered to you.

You were close enough that you could hear him clearly, and replied, "I most definitely am."

Suddenly the train halted to a stop at their station and you fell into his arms again. He pecked a kiss on the side of your face, and whispered, "We're almost there."

You turned bright red and nearly forgot to follow him off of the train. He navigated to the surface of the London street and walked a little bit down the street to find exactly what he were looking for. "Here we are!" he yelled as you both walked through the entrance to St. James's Park. Sugawara looked around at the beautiful park and walked to a bench.

You both sat there and watched the lake that was across from you. There was silence until he said, "You know, this park isn't really that pretty."

You look confused and stared at his side profile, his gray hair blowing in the breeze. "Then why did you bring me here?" you asked.

"No. I think that there are prettier things in London," he paused, "Like you."

Then you both kissed, the rain still lightly falling on your faces. You fiddled with the ring on your left hand and genuinely smiled.


	2. Oikawa | The Look of Defeat

The sound of the ocean rising and falling was calming to you as you lied on the sand. The salt from the sand blew delicately along the wind to tickle the inside of your nose. Pure peace and tranquility soothed you as your breathing matched that of the sea's.

Inhale... Exhale... Inha-

Your meditation was ruined as a giant cloud of sand fell on you. You sat up abruptly, coughing up sand as you jerked your head to look at who had ruined your good time. 

Toru Oikawa and Shoyo Hinata stood paralyzed in terror, their volleyball only a few inches from where your head had been sitting.

The redhead's face grew a red that rivaled his hair as he profusely apologized at his wayward spike. The brunette also started to loudly apologize, leading to a cacophony of noise. You stood up and brushed yourself off, grabbing the volleyball. 

You then held it behind your head with your dominant hand and aimed at them, waiting to charge at them with a deadly throw. Before you could, Oikawa charged towards you first, launching your back into the sand. 

The two of you fought for the volleyball, your limbs twisting around each other to reach it. "Give- it- to- me- Y/N-" Oikawa grunted, his hands expertly maneuvering around you.

"Not- a- chance-" you bit back, your hands firmly grasping the volleyball.

You got up and started to run towards Hinata, who stood with his hands clasped together. "Pass it!" he yelled, a triumphant look on his face. You threw it and he hit it perfectly up in the air, waiting only for it to come within his jumping range. 

"NO-" Oikawa yelled, frantically standing up. He yelped and twisted in pain as he stood on his bad knee and laid there, defeated, in the sand. 

You ran over to him and huddled over his knee, moving to touch his skin. He breathed sharply through his teeth, the pain only then finally starting to subside. You grabbed his knee, holding it in your hands as you looked over into his eyes. 

It was the same expression he had that day; it was the expression of defeat.

***

_The whistle blew, signaling the end of the long-awaited match between Karasuno and Seijoh, the school you currently attended. While cheers and boos rang out in the court, you stood up abruptly, trying to pick your boyfriend out of the crowd of teal. Other watchers pushed past you as they walked out of the court, but you stayed behind to talk to him._

_The entirety of the Aoba Johsai team stood awkwardly to the side of the court, grabbing their things. Some of them were making arrangements to be picked up and others were huddled in circles, attempting to regain their calm. You squinted in a feeble attempt to pick out Oikawa, but to no avail. You did, however, spot a dark haired player who was packing up two bags._

_"Iwa!" you yelled, waving your hand to get his attention. Once everything was mostly clear, you hopped down from the stands and went to him._

_Iwaizumi's face was twisted in sadness but, as you ran towards him, a smile grew as he recognized you. "Miss King of the Court," he started, "how can I help you?"_

_"Where is Oikawa?" you asked, moving your head to look around at the other players._

_"He ran out after the match ended. He, uh, said that this was his one shot of falling in love with volleyball again and he blew it. Please find him and convince him to come back."_

_You looked at Iwa for a second and then took off running out of the gym._

_After lots of wandering around, you had concluded that he must be in the nearby park._

_You entered the lush park, the moonlight streaming through the branches of the looming trees. Blades of grass brushed your ankles as you ran to find him._

_Your gaze met that of a large tree and it settled on who you were looking for. He was sitting under it, the leaves cascading around him. He was looking up at the night sky with tears and defeat in his eyes._

_"Toru!" you shouted as you ran over to him. He hastily used the sleeve of his jacket to rub his eyes and stood up. You smiled at him and tackled him with a giant hug. "Where were you? I was looking all over for you!"_

_Oikawa smiled and said, "Yeah."_

_You furrowed your eyebrows in frustration. "What's wrong?" you asked._

_Oikawa gave you another fake smile and then collapsed on the grass. Instinctively, you squatted and wrapped yourself around him. You ran your fingers through Oikawa's hair as you whispered how proud you were in his ear. "You did amazing," you whispered._

_And so you two sat in silence for a little while, holding each other as the leaves fell down around you. And, despite having seen your best friend break down, you were at peace._

***

You now looked at that same boy again, your face softening. You held his face with one hand as you leaned to kiss him. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Hinata turn away as he gave you both a moment of privacy on the Argentinian beach.


End file.
